A fluidic interface is arranged to connect to a fluid cartridge. The interface and the cartridge have corresponding inter-engaging parts designed to facilitate interconnection. The fluidic interface is arranged to connect the fluid cartridge to a further fluid channel. When the fluid cartridge is connected to the fluidic interface, the fluidic interface guides the fluid from the cartridge to a corresponding further fluid channel.